Necesidades
by Uyuki
Summary: Los pensamientos de Chase después de los eventos en Finding Judas.


**Notas: **Okey, House M.D. no me pertenece (aunque me gustaría tenerlo, aunque fuera Chase). Hice esto en el momento, puede que no tenga mucho sentido. Sin embargo, he decidido no cambiarle nada porque la idea se escribió sola de todas formas, y me gustó bastante .

El pedazo de canción al inicio pertenece a Damián Rice, la canción es "Volcano".

* * *

**Necesidades**

De Uyuki

_Lo que soy para ti no es real_

_Lo que soy para ti, tu no lo necesitas_

_Lo que soy para ti, no es lo que tu significas para mi._

_Tu no me necesitas._

No me necesitas. Nunca me has necesitado.

Cuando me contrataste, hace ya tres años atrás, creí que debía haber sido realmente bueno como para que me dieras el trabajo. Yo solo tenía 25 años y casi nada de experiencia. Estaba realmente encantado de haber obtenido el trabajo tan rápido, pero no mucho después me enteré de que solo me habías contratado porque mi padre te había llamado.

Consideré la oportunidad de rechazar el puesto, dado que obviamente no necesitabas a un intensivista, sin embargo, me quedé. Decidí que me convendría más sacarle todo el provecho posible, tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Durante el transcurso de un año me hiciste miserable, siempre burlándote de mis ideas, de mi cabello, incluso de mi acento, el cual con tantas ganas llamabas británico. Pero todo eso no me importaba, porque en ese entonces yo era tu único interno, así que todo lo que tu necesitabas yo tenía que hacerlo. Y yo sabía cuanto odiabas visitar pacientes y correr análisis por el laboratorio, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que me despidieras.

Pero entonces, contrataste a otro internista. Una hermosa inmunóloga llamada Allison Cameron, y de repente, la mitad del trabajo ya no era mío; no solo eso, sino que también noté como tus ojos siempre se desviaban hacia ella, como la mirabas. Te gustó desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta para la entrevista. Y no puedo culparte por ello, de verdad es muy bonita.

Durante seis meses mis ideas tuvieron que ser más brillantes cuando las presentaba en los diferenciales, porque me costaba más trabajo llamar tu atención. No es que estuviera celoso de ella, pero no quería perder mi empleo solo porque ella te gustaba más, necesitaba que me notaras. Necesitaba que me necesitaras. Y de alguna manera, lo logré.

Al menos, hasta que contrataste a tu tercer interno, un neurólogo llamado Eric Foreman. Entonces todo se vino abajo. Ya no me necesitabas.

Ella era más hermosa. Te gustaba.

Él era más inteligente. Lo necesitabas.

Yo solo era un doctor de 26 años que era demasiado joven para tus necesidades.

Así que hice lo que pude para proteger mi trabajo. Trataba arduamente de pensar en diferentes formas de tratas a los pacientes. Empecé a pensar fuera de la caja tal como tu lo hacías para poder proveerte de alternativas que Foreman y Cameron jamás podrían pensar.

Incluso estaba de acuerdo con tus alocadas ideas y las ponía en práctica aún cuando fueran poco éticas.

Y aún así, cuando llegó Vogler y te pidió que cortaras a uno de nosotros, ibas a despedirme.

Lo supe desde que nos dijiste lo que te habían ordenado hacer. Por eso nunca les seguí la corriente a Cameron o a Foreman, que pensaban que si se mantenían unidos, nada malo pasaría.

Yo sabía que eso no era verdad. Yo sabía que tu jamás me habías necesitado. Sabía que yo iba a ser despedido.

Fue por eso que te hice esas cosas, que te delaté, incluso cuando de verdad no quería hacerlo, porque la verdad era que me agradabas.

Pero necesitaba salvar mi trabajo. Me gusta mi empleo.

Estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier castigo que decidieras imponerme, siempre que no tuviera que irme. Hasta la fecha, todavía sigo pagando. No confías en mi. No puedes hacerlo.

Lo gracioso es que, incluso después de todo eso, aún esperabas que yo siempre estuviera de acuerdo contigo, y no es que no lo hiciera, pero cuando me atrevía a negarte algo, te molestabas.

Era como si esperaras que yo hiciera todo lo "ilegal" por ti, que yo fuera tu cómplice. Incluso me pedirías que te escribiera una receta de vicodina cuando Wilson dijera que no, y yo siempre te las daba, tratando de convencerme de que realmente las necesitabas, que no eras un adicto. Pero en lo más profundo de mi alma sabía la verdad.

Ahora que Tritter esta aquí, todo se esta repitiendo de nuevo. Todos creen que te he vuelto a vender, pero no lo he hecho, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, fue un error la primera vez, y no soy tan estúpido como para volverlo a hacer.

Pero aparentemente no importa lo que haga, jamás conseguiré tu aprobación. Acabo de resolver un caso muy a _tú_ manera, y lo único que recibí por ello fue un puñetazo en mi rostro por haberte dicho que tú estabas mal.

Mi mejilla aún esta inflamada, el moretón es más grande y todos se me quedan viendo, preguntándose que pasó.

No puedo obligarme a odiarte, porque nunca lo he hecho. No me importa si vuelves a golpearme, siempre serás alguien en quien yo crea… tal vez, desde que nunca tuve un padre estoy transfiriendo cosas en ti que no debería. Cualquiera que sea el caso, siempre te miraré en alto.

Sin embargo, tu seguirás viéndome como un empleado, nada más.

Nunca vas a necesitarme.

Me pregunto cuando más de esto podré aguantar antes de que explote.

Me pregunto cuando más me empujarás, hasta que me rompas.

Mientras tanto, seguiré trabajando para ti.


End file.
